R2DRemastered Wiki:Discord
Summary The R2DR Discord (formerly known as Below's Hub) is where other R2DR players can connect and talk about R2DR, or other related things. You can chat with other players, get info on development, experience the various shenanigans that happen here every single day and get pranked by GammaShock on a daily basis. You can join by clicking the Discord link on the Home Page, clicking the Connect on the side of this page, or by clicking here. Roles These can help players identify who you are and your standing in the community at a glance. The roles listed below have been ordered from one with the least to the one with the most power.' ---- '''Not Verified This is your introductory role when you join the Discord. However, this role is practically nothing and you should consider getting yourself verified as soon as you can. Having this allows you access to the '#verification channel.'' Even if you can't do anything, you can still get permanently banned by breaking rules at this state. ---- '''Muted This is a role reserved for people who have been muted by staff members. Having this role means you cannot talk or chat. ---- Verified This is the most basic role in the Discord server and is basically mandatory to do anything productive with the server. To become verified, link your account with the RoVerify bot (use the !linkaccount command). Having this allows you to access the main chatroom, '#general', along with other chatrooms. You lose access to the #verification channel, as there is no use for it anymore. ---- Supporter Pass To have this you must buy the Sponsor Pass, then DM a Mod proving proof that you have bought the pass. ---- Contributor Contributor is earned by making thumbnail art, audio, providing us with models/animations, or getting one of your suggestions for the game or discord accepted. DM an Head Mod for the role. ---- Retired Staff Given to staff members who have retired or was fired previously. ---- Trusted Given to users who are active in the community, they have access to post links & images in #general plus an exclusive #trusted channel. Once verified, check the #ranks channel for requirements as they may change in the future. ---- Wikia Moderators Given to people to keep an eye on wiki pages & discussions, feel free to ping the role if there is an wiki issue. ---- Chat Moderators This is a role reserved for people who have been hired to regulate the Discord chat and its rules. You can easily tag this role is there is a problem on Discord. Having this allows you access to commands available to one. ---- Game Moderators This is a role reserved for people who have been hired to regulate the game itself. You can easily tag this role in #modcall if there is a problem in-game. ---- Bots This is a role reserved for Bots. ---- Developers This is a role reserved for people who majorly contributed to R2DR. ---- Head Moderators Given to people to keep track of the moderators of the game and/or Discord. ---- Admins This is a role reserved for people who have been personally picked to keep things running smoothly in-game, discord, and wiki. ---- R2DR Lead Devs This is given to developers who directly contributes to the game by adding new content. Currently only Inteque has this role. ---- Director of R2DR This is given to special developers that have committed to the majority of R2DR, they have access to give developers Lead Developer & edit the game aswell. Currently only Astreastela (aka Stella) has this role. ---- Creator Overseeing Director & Lead Developers, Creator has full control over the game & it's contents. Currently only BelowNatural has this role (Former was GammaShock, Future maybe Stella or Inteque as Below does not mainly work on the game anymore.) Category:Etc